Compy (Somarinoa)
The Compsognathus, also known by their nickname, "Compy", are a collection of aggressive dinosaurs originally seen in Lunatic Entertainment's Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter. Several species are known. Species ''Aniksosaurus darwini'' The Aniksosaurus is a larger variety of Compy that only appears in Monster Space. They appear at two stages of life: Sub-Adult and Adult. Sub-Adults are smaller and weaker, but hunt in packs like some other Compy species. Adults are solitary but take twice as many hits to bring down. Both species are notoriously excellent leapers, and thus are skilled at pursuing fleeing Adventurers as well as jumping at them. Luckily, they have a tell before an attacking pounce: They will bend over forward so that their head is close to the ground and their tail sticking into the air and after about a second they will then pounce. Humorously (no pun intended...Get it? Inaccurate bone joke? ...No?), while they appear in undead skeletal form as well as living specimens, they are simply an animated leg. This is a reference to what fossil remains of the creature are known in real life. ''Compsognathus corallestris'' left|thumb The corallestris is unique amongst Compies as being the only amphibious one of the bunch. It originates from a now-debunked hypothesis on an amphibious nature to the Compsognathus breed found in France. Its physical appearance is invented by Lunatic Entertainment, however, and hearkens back to Ichthyosauruses. Corallestrises are found in two biome locations: tropical beaches (which they can share with longipes), and the surrounding shallow seas. Notably, they will flee to the opposing biome if one of their programmed predators wanders through the area and gets close enough to them. When idle, they will predate upon smaller creatures than themselves such as small fish or insects and lizards. Even so, they will act aggressively towards player characters as well. Corallestrises are somewhat slower than regular Compies while on land, but make up for this by being swift and agile in the water—this makes them most dangerous to Adventurers trying to swim around in tropical oceanic environments. Luckily, they cannot sustain much damage, similar to other Compy species. Unlike other dinosaur enemies seen throughout Monster Space and Dangerous Wilds, no skeletal version of this creature can be found as an undead subtype. ''Compsognathus longipes'' [[image:Compsognathus MS Sprite.png|thumb|A pair of unfeathered Adult longipes.]] The longipes is the primary variety of Compies, both in real life and in Lunatic Entertainment games and can currently be found in 9 of the company's titles. They appear in six varieties: A feathered and unfeathered type in both sub-adult and adult stages, as well as skeletal undead versions of this for both stages, as well. Sub-Adults are quite small and will run away from Adventurers but will chase after small critters like insects or lizards (especially Bavarisauruses and sphenodontids) in packs, trying to kill it but with a low success rate. If an Adventurer gets too close, they will flee en masse back to their nest and try to hide behind an Adult of their species; however, if a flagged predator species arrives on the scene they will instead appear to instinctively lay down and hide in the grass. Adults however will run away from Adventurers only if outnumbered. So long as there are at least 3:1 odds in their favor, they will pursue Adventurers. Interestingly, non-feathered longipes have a minor venomous bite that they use to hit-and-run opponents, slowly filling up their Toxic Gauge until they succumb; however, feathered longipes are not venomous. The feathered variety are a fraction slower in movement however, and their movements can be described as "floaty". This is because of their protofeathers. ''Compsognathus triassicus'' This breed of Compsognathus only appears in Dangerous Wilds and Operation Reptilia, originating from the Jurassic Park franchise. These compies, like the featherless variety originally seen in Monster Space, attack in packs. Also like these earlier iterations, they are seen to possess venomous bites. While their venom is some of the weakest in the game, their pack mentality greatly increases their inherent danger as multiple attacks from them can raise the Toxic Gauge significantly. Uniquely, when encountering a pack of triassicus, only a solitary member will be seen at first. This "scout" will not attack you but will follow you around for a short period of time, after which the pack will begin to appear and they and the original scout will flag as hostile. Killing enough triassicuses will cause the rest of the pack to temporarily flee. Killing over half of the pack will cause them to permanently retreat. They will also automatically flee from any Tyrannosaurus rexes. Unique to the species, they can pass through small, green tubes called Compy Tubes that appear strewn across certain environments. A skeletal variety of these Compies can appear in certain areas. They retain all of the traits seen in a regular triassicus, yet they are not venomous due to their skeletal nature. ''Huaxiagnathus orientalis'' Huaxiagnathus is a large variety of Compy, though they are smaller than Aniksosaurus darwini and Sinocalliopteryx gigas. They appear in Ultimate Showdown, Amalgam Online, and Monster Space. They appear only at the adult stage of life, and are big enough to easily contend with Adventurers. They are fairly swift and do moderate damage with a bite attack, but cannot take as much injury before being brought down as larger theropods, such as the Deinonychuses. Interestingly, their undead skeletal form is nearly complete but curiously is missing the end of its tail. This is a reference to the real life fossil holotype. ''Juravenator starki'' Juravenator is a very small variety of Compy that only appear in Monster Space. Because of their size, they only appear in the Sub-Adult state (given that the actual adult size is not yet known in real life), and are semi-feathered. Unlike other Compies in Lunatic Entertainment games, Juravenator are not seen as opponents and instead function as critters. They only appear at night, where they can be found chasing nocturnal insects, especially fireflies. They will flee from Adventurers. ''Sinocalliopteryx gigas'' Sinocalliopteryx is the largest variety of Compy and by extension, arguably the most dangerous. They appear in Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter, Ultimate Showdown, Amalgam Online, and Monster Space. This species can be found in 3 varieties: feathered Sub-Adult and Adult and a skeletal undead variant. Their large size means that they will readily take on Adventurers that they encounter. Despite their overall size, they are quite agile, making them about as dangerous as Velociraptors in terms of agility. They do less damage per strike however. When passive, they will chase after numerous prey items, including Confuciusornis, Psittacosaurus, Sinornithosaurus, and Yueosaurus; and can also be seen picking up and swallowing small stones on rarer occasions (triggers about 5% of the time). As they have a high metabolism, they actually will more actively chase after prey than some other species will. ''Sinosauropteryx prima'' Sinosauropteryx are a swift variety of Compy that only appear in Monster Space. They appear in three varieties: a Sub-Adult and Adult, along with a skeletal "undead" variant. When compared to other Compies, they have an unusually long tail and short arms, and a slightly longer skull. In games, this makes them especially swift, even for a Compy, which can make them hard to contend with for unseasoned Adventurers. Luckily, they are not normally venomous like some other Compy species, but they are prone to perform hit-and-run attacks, slowly whittling down their opponent's health. However, should a Sinosauropteryx feed on a Zhangheotherium, they will gain a temporary venomous status which will dissipate after about a minute or so. Undead Sinosauropteryx cannot gain this ability. Like many other Compy species, Sub-Adults will flee from Adventurers, though are so swift that they are almost impossible to catch. They will not join Adults in attacking even if they greatly outnumber their opponent(s). When in a passive state, they will hunt their own prey, consisting of lizards and small mammals such as Zhangheotherium and Sinobaatar. Appearances ''Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter Ultimate Showdown Amalgam Online Troublesome Dicks Monster Space Dangerous Wilds Operation Reptilia'' Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Enemies Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs